Rinny
Rinny is the 1st member of the Power Waifus and also one of the admins on the chat. Due to the first PW Chat becoming radioactive, Rose made a new one (PW II). A Little Bit About Rinny : Rinny is a small town highschooler who loves being with her friends. She originally lived in Chicago before moving out into the countryside. Although they're very far away from her in reality, she hopes to one day plan a real-life Power Waifus meetup and meet all her friends. She's a bit shy at first and uses perfect grammar when talking to new people or friends, but once you get to know her, let's just say it spirals downhill(VERY RANDOM). Rinny is a Homestuck fanartist, and runs at least 15 blogs on Tumblr. She only has a few OCs, which she started creating around mid 2012. She also likes to try and improve her art style everyday because she's never satisfied with it. Personality and Typing Style : Rinny is a radical gal who's always happy. Or, at least she tries to stay happy. She's a bit of a shy girl when she talks to strangers or new friends, but she'll open up to you as fast as possible. She also gets easily depressed by sensitive topics. Not to mention she tends to hold a bit of a grudge around certain people when they either break promises or anything of that sort. She's a bubbly person who likes to use fishpuns sometimes when she types. Sometimes she breaks out into a huge mish-mash of typos and keyboard smashing and also uses various emoticons to express herself. Most of the words she either types when talking would be "i'm piss" or "omg". Dreams and Goals : Rinny dreams of working in the field of Art. She doesn't know what to be : when she grows up, but if she had to choose out of the latter 3, she'd choose to be an Illustrator, Graphic Designer, or Video Game Designer. She plans on taking all the art courses in her highschool years (if she can), and she dreams of going to CalArts (California Institute of the Arts) or Columbia (Columbia College in Downtown Chicago). She also wants to help her friend Red accomplish his dreams of making video games (which, don't get her wrong, she's doing so right now) and achieve making S.S.Studio a REAL video game company. Life Outside The Internet : Rinny's life is sort of a bit of a mess, but she knows how to deal with it and move on. She originally came from Chicago (She's a city gal), but moved out into the countryside after finishing 1st grade at an Catholic School. She hasn't heard from her childhood friends ever since. At age 9, she started to get interested into writing small comic books about Pokemon or Digimon. During her 5th grade year, she discovered a thing called 'Manga / Anime', and started to practice drawing in that style. The first manga she read was 'Di Gi Charat'. That manga has impacted her life in such a big way. During her middle school years, things started detering. Her life was a bit okay, until 7th grade. She got a bit of 'trouble' from others, but it quickly got resolved. She also became friends with many people, and started a small group called 'Junior High Anime Club', which consists of her 7 best friends. During her 9th grade year, that is when there were major troubles. REALLY BIG FAMILY ISSUES. Which she cannot talk about to others unless she felt really comfortable. In Highschool, she recently met a TON of new FRIENDS, one of them also being Yui. She recently also became her school's anime club Logo Designer and Chibi (a name for their MASCOT). She now has many RL friends, and many INTERNET friends. She is very happy. Rinny on the Web Twitter Deviantart Main Tumblr Ask Lil' Eridan HS Panty-stuck AU Youtube Facebook (YES YOU CAN ADD ME) : :